


Turdmark Forever

by shopgirl152



Category: Turbo FAST
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, ready set glow episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skidmark was probably the strangest snail Turbo had ever met. Paranoid, way deep into conspiracy theories and so into out of this world phenomena that sometimes he forgot to maintain his friends shells, Skidmark belonged to a class of snails all his own.</p><p>Yet Turbo couldn't help but love him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turdmark Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is. I recently watched the episode of Turbo FAST where Turbo and Skidmark go to investigate the glowworm conspiracy and this happened. Hope you like it; I can actually see them as a couple to be honest.

Skidmark was probably the strangest snail Turbo had ever met. Paranoid, way deep into conspiracy theories and so into out of this world phenomena that sometimes he forgot to maintain his friends shells, Skidmark belonged to a class of snails all his own.

Yet Turbo couldn't help but love him. Loved the craziness; loved the tin foil hats he wore; loved his friend's determination to scout out the answer to even the most far fetched theories. Which was why, when Skid asked them to go investigate the glow worm conspiracy, Turbo didn't hesitate.

Well, he hesitated for a minute. But only to try to decide what he wanted more; the snail's happiness or the chance to race down a zip line.

Okay, so it had been the zip line thing. Who didn't like plummeting into dank dark caverns with several glowworms who barely spoke English? Turbo was never one to back down from a challenge.

And that had been it; him and Skid had saved the glow worms (and their families), from the clutches of the glow spider and gone back to their normal lives. Well, normal as life with Skidmark could be.

After that, the blue snail had started paying more attention to him; giving his shell an extra polish before a race; tricking out his shell so he practically raced at warp speed and occasionally knocking him to the ground, giving him affectionate eye noogies and calling the two of them Turdmark.

Turbo couldn't say he didn't like the attention. But there was still an unanswered question in his mind...

\-----------------------------------

"Hey Skid? Can I...talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Buddy! What's up?" The blue snail looked up from his task, a wrench between his eyes. "Check it out! I'm making you a chrome shell!" He set the wrench down, lightly pounding it with an antenna. "Double plated, durable, and...if you don't like the color, I can always change it."

"Oh sweet! That's great!" Turbo's eyes widened at the shiny metal, only to return to their normal size just as rapidly.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I like it. But..." his voice got quiet. Dang; this had been happening a lot lately. "That's not what I came here for."

"so what did you come here for then?" Skidmark studied his friend a moment before shrugging, picking the wrench up and leaning over Smooth's tricked out shell. "Ah man! He blew out the speakers again! That Smooth and his loud--"

"Why are you suddenly paying attention to me?"

The wrench dropped to the floor with a loud clang. "What?"

"Why are you suddenly paying attention to me? You never used to. But all of a sudden, after the glow worm incident, you hang out with me more. I like it, but--why?"

"Aliens have invaded your brain, haven't they?"

Turbo rolled his eyes. "No Skid, aliens have not invaded my brain."

"Oh." The snail laughed nervously. "You're my friend Turbo. Why wouldn't I pay more attention to you?"

"I dunno. It just seems...out of place. You never used to."

"Well that's because I like you!" Skidmark clamped an antenna over his mouth in horror. "I didn't mean--it's the government! They made me say it! It's the chip in my brain that was implanted by aliens!"

"I knew it."

"You know I have a chip implanted in my brain too?!" He sidled up to the other snail. "Whose side are you on?"

"Skid..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"So. You like me." Turbo smiled. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do you like me? As a snail or..." he sidled up his friend, rubbing his shell. "As more than a snail..."

"Uh...Turbo? As fun and...slightly awkward as this is, I...need to get back to work." Skidmark forced a smile. "Do you want a chrome shell or not?"

"Nope. I just want you."

The blue snail looked at his friend, awkwardly entwining his antenna with the other snail's. "Okay fine. I like you like Burn likes Chet." He made a face. "But minus the obnoxious gum chewing."

Turbo chuckled, resting his head on the other snail's shell. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."


End file.
